Sammy's First Christmas
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: A fic where Mary lived just a little bit longer, long enough for little Sammy to have his first Christmas with his happy family. wee!chester. Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know Sam never got a Christmas with his whole family, but hey, we can dream. It was only a few months from Mary's death anyway. Daww i can't write little childrens' actions...LOL. I'm still working on that. Now, in this f-fic, Mary died in what, February or January? Ur choice. But the series play out the same.  
**

Dean Winchester jumped excitedly around the living room on December 24th, 1983. It was Christmas Eve, and they were about to enjoy there first Christmas dinner with little Sammy. When Dean finally settled down, he dropped to his knees next to the decorative tree, the presents smiling up at him.

"Daddy, do ya think Sammy will like his present?" he asked. He had insisted on making his own makeshift present for his little brother on his first Christmas, because that's what big brother's just do. Dean had made his own wreath using old puzzle pieces, then, painting it green, he'd put little red puffy balls on it. Then, after spending a good half hour looking, he'd found a small enough picture of him and little Sammy. In the picture, Dean had his arms wrapped around his baby brother protectively, and Sammy's small hand was on Dean's cheek, while Dean smiled at him.

Once he'd found this picture, Dean had ordered his mother sternly to glue it to it his wreath, 'cause, according to his parents, glue was not the most trusty thing in the world, especially for a lovable troublemaker called Dean. When it was finished, Dean had held it up proudly in front of his parents.

"Of course, Dean-o. You know Sammy always likes what you got for him." John smiled at his eldest. Dean nodded happily, and he looked toward the kitchen where Mary was baking for dinner. Sammy played in the middle of the living room, and Dean crawled over to him, picking up one of Sam's toys, a cartoon rubber duck, and squeezed it. Sam giggled when he heard the squeak, and he gripped his small fingers around the duck, and he pulled himself to Dean's lap, and Sam seated himself there. While he reached over to grab a new toy, a stuffed reindeer, he looked at Dean expectantly, holding the reindeer in front of him.

"What, Sammy?" he asked. Then he saw. The reindeer's nose red, like Rudolph's. He grinned from ear to ear. "Daddy, Sammy wants you to sing "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'!" Dean called to his father. John raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

Dean held up the reindeer. "He showed me. He's smart."

John smiled. "Okay Dean…."

"_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer…" _John began to sing, and Dean laughed and joined in. Sammy clapped happily, gurgling in laughter.

* * *

A short time later, after dinner, Mary insisted that Dean get his pajamas on and they'd read a story in his bed.

"But Mom! It's Christmas! It's Sammy's FIRST Christmas! That's a big day for me too!" Dean pouted.

Mary smiled. "I know, but don't you want Santa to come? He'll want you to be asleep when he gets here."

Dean considered. "Okay. But we can play in the snow tomorrow, right?" he eagerly questioned.

"Sure. You can teach Sam how to throw a snowball," John joked, as he strode into the kitchen.

Dean grinned. "I bet me and Sammy could take you down."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Maybe next year, Dean. But you can definitely play in the snow."

Dean yawned. "Okay," he said.

"All right, kiddo, let's go," Mary said, as she picked Dean up in her arms and she felt Dean snuggle into her. With John carrying Sam, Mary walked up the stairs to Dean's room.

As she lay him on the bed, Dean mumbled and stared at the ceiling. "But how will I sleep if I'm too excited for Santa?"

Mary fished his Hot Wheels pajamas out of his drawer and walked toward him. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way. And remember what I said…"

"I know, I know, Santa comes when your asleep." Dean muttered, as he took his shirt and pants off. Mary slipped on his PJ shirt and soft pants and before he started to go into the covers, Dean looked up at his mother.

"Can we say good night to Sammy?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'll read you a book before you gotta sleep too okay?"

"M'kay."

Upon arriving to Sammy's bedroom, Dean craned over to kiss the top of his little brother's head. "Merry 1st Christmas, Sammy." he whispered. Sam gurgled contently, his brown eyes staring intently at him.

Dean yawned again, and Mary, giving Sammy a kiss, picked Dean up again and carried him to his bedroom.

And soon, after settling the presents at the tree, the lights and ornaments twinkling in the room, Mary and John retreated to their room, and fell asleep.

The house was silent.

The moon shone brightly in the sky, and snowflakes drifted to the ground, melting as they hit the surface.

So much horror, despite the peaceful night, was yet to come.

**Wow. Heavy ending. Anyway, this is my first "before Mary died" fic so...let me know what you think! I'm thinking of writing the next chapter about Christmas Day, which, in my mind, is full of presents, snowball fights, a fireplace evening with hot cocoa, and lots and lots of FLUFF. But thats up to you, my readers. Let me know if you'd like me to write a second chapter, otherwise I'll end it here. Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, its been a while, hasn't it! I've been busy with a car accident, and other stories, so I'm glad I finally got back to this. Thanks! :)**

Dean could almost hear the tune of "Jingle Bell's" from downstairs, but he knew that no one was awake at this time, other than Sammy. But he was used to hearing it every so often in the Christmas mornings.

So when he yawned and sat up, smiling out the window, where snow continued to fall. It was beautiful, like a white wonderland. He remembered Mommy singing him a song with her sweet voice about a winter wonderland.

Usually, when he just woke up, he'd try to wait until his parents woke up on Christmas, but it never lasted long. So he skidded to his parent's room, jumping up and down, calling out, "Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas…!" he said in a singsong voice.

Mary woke up with a start to her son's voice. As soon he said "Christmas" she realized that there was nothing to be worried about. She still remembered her deal. The warning Dean VanHalen had given her. But she was willing to let that go.

She sat up, poking John on his head, and she pulled Dean onto her lap, kissing him on the head as squirmed. "Good morning to you, Dean." she smiled.

Dean's grin couldn't have been wider. "The snow's still there! We can show Sammy how to make a snowman and go sledding and have a big dinner." he said excitedly, spreading his arms wide to show them just how big he meant.

John was still. Although Mary knew he was playing around with Dean, she forced a worried look on. "Mommy, why isn't Daddy waking up?" he looked confused.

"I don't know, Dean. You should help him wake up." she said in a playful voice.

Dean's face lit up in a mischievous smile. "Okay."

Almost immediately, he started jumping on his daddy, yelling, "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

And then John sat up abruptly, causing Dean to shriek and giggle when his father wrapped him up in a hug. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Deano." He smiled. "Wanna go make some French toast?"

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed.

John glanced at Mary. "You'll go get Sammy?" She got up from the bed and kissed him on the lips, and Dean on the forehead.

"Sure."

John walked down the steps, Dean looking anxiously toward the tree filled with presents. "LOOK! Santa came! He came!" he exclaimed, pointing.

"Of course he did, Dean. You have been a good boy, right?"

"Duh." Hearing that from a four year old made John laugh.

Setting Dean down into a chair, he brought out the pots and pans. He smiled softly as he heard Sammy's snuffling of a yawn, and Mary's cooing to the baby. John wouldn't have one thing in his life changed. Two little boys and a beautiful wife was all he needed to be happy.

"John, let me make breakfast. And make sure Dean doesn't get tempted to go by the tree." she joked.

Dean put his hands on his hips. "I won't!" he said defiantly.

Mary laughed and kissed Dean's head. "I'm kidding, kiddo."

And then, an hour later after singing and playing with Sam, the family sat down with a breakfast feast.

The rest of the morning resulted in a giggling Sam and a very excited Dean. They'd opened their presents, Sammy getting baby toys and his big brother's present, Dean getting Hot Wheels and Star Wars collections (and underwear, much to his disliking and Mary and John's amusement).

After he'd opened his presents, he played with one of his cars, making zooming noises in his mother's lap as the adults laughed and hugged at their own presents.

He climbed down to Sammy, who was chewing on a baby toy that was circular and colorful.

"Hiya, Sammy. Wanna go see the snow?" Dean whispered. He didn't expect an answer, but he took Sam's gurgle as a yes.

"Daddy, can we go outside?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure, buddy. I'll help you get your stuff on." John smiled at him.

"And Sammy too?" Dean asked hopefully.

John and Mary exchanged glances. "I don't know, Dean…he's still little…" Mary began, but seeing Dean's face made her smile. "Okay, Dean. Sammy can come too."

Dean jumped up and ran toward the closet where his snow stuff was.

Once they'd gotten their gear on, Dean ran through the door, stomping his feet in the white fluff. "It's deeper than last time!" he called out.

He turned and ran back to his mom, who had Sam in her arms. "Put 'em down! He'll figure it out. He's smart."

Mary laughed as she set Sammy down in the snow, who was wide-eyed as he was placed in white stuff. He clutched it in his tiny hands, then out it up to his mouth. Dean laughed. "No, Sammy you're not supposed to eat it! You're supposed to throw it at Daddy!" He picked up a handful of snow and threw it at John, and it landed on his shoulder.

"Hey!" John called. "Nice shot, buddy." he said, laughing.

Sam giggled and clutched his own handful of snow, but it only went a few feet in front of him. Sammy sat back, looking disappointed. Dean grabbed another handful and put it into Sam's hands, giving the stubby arm's strength.

"We'll do it together." Dean whispered, and using both of their strengths, the snowball made its target at John's face.

Hours later, after building a snowman (Dean had insisted that Sammy made the final touch, the carrot nose), and drying off, they'd made their way inside for lunch, then headed to a hill to sled.

Dean treated himself with hot chocolate, and sitting by the fire, playing with his toys while Mary and John cooked dinner. Sammy lay asleep in a ball on the floor, sucking quietly on his thumb and a stuffed bunny in arm. Dean scooted over, laying down next to Sammy, wrapping his arms around him as Sam snuggled closer, gurgling softly in content.

Within moments, the young brothers had fallen asleep, parents smiling at them in love, snow falling, fire burning warmth. Most of all, their was happiness that was never expected to end so soon.

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
